


If you just let go

by PencilMonkey



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Frank Sinatra is awesome, Hommage to a series of films, Humor, M/M, PTSD, Pepper is a BAMF, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Violence, this is for the romantics out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilMonkey/pseuds/PencilMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is working late at night again and he refuses to sleep because of today's earlier dramatic event. What will Steve do to make him catch a few Zs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you just let go

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to 'My One and Only Love' by Frank Sinatra when the time comes. It gives a more intimate vibe :)

Tony was, once again, in his workshop late at night. The room was dark and lit by only the blue glow of the holographic display in front of him. His eyes were calculating and his hands swept the images smoothly. The genius was working on the blueprints of the Mark X, the upgrades for the widow bites and Clint's new quiver. For once the workshop was in complete silence, besides the constant mechanical noises, but he was used to them by now. Bruce had left a few hours ago saying if he didn't sleep, the Other Guy will throw a tantrum. Tony had hummed and he was left alone. JARVIS had alerted him if he didn't get some sleep; he might collapse like last time, but chose to ignore him.

Besides, he really did not feel the urge to sleep; he had work to do and they won't finish themselves. He wasn't there all day: Very early in the morning, Steve had called an assembly, because, apparently Loki watched King Kong and brought the giant ape to life. Of all the movies Thor could show him, he had to choose this one.

\--

The assembly alarm went off loud and clear throughout the mansion and even louder down at the workshop. Tony must have fallen asleep very late or very early according to others. He looked at the holographic clock floating around his head: it said 6:32AM. Jesus. Tony felt groggy and incredibly hungover; he had terrible nightmares about Afghanistan, torture, drowning and losing his newly-formed, unconventional family. He woke up all sweating and trembling. He had looked down if the Arc Reactor was still lit. God yes. He had gone down to his workshop to drink the fear away around three hours earlier.

The alarm was still blaring and Steve's voice could be heard.

"Avengers assemble, there's danger at Stark Tower."

That woke the genius quickly. He stood up and called for the armor. He arrived at the assembly room at the same time as Clint and if the archer was pissed that he was woken up way to early, he didn't show it. He nodded to iron man and went in. Captain America, Black Widow and Bruce were already there, waiting patiently with dark expressions on their faces.

"What's happening at my tower?" Tony's robotic voice broke the silence after Thor walked in.

Steve was looking at him, looking through him with disappointed eyes. It's like he could read him even hidden behind the barrier of his armor. He sighed and the look was replaced by a concerned one. Concern about Tony or about the situation, he didn't know for sure.

"I still can't put it into words," Cap had started, "It's just like a scene right out of a movie." he shook his head and looked up with his action face on, "We still have to deal with it. Iron man you take Hawkeye and drop him on the tallest, nearest building to the Tower. Thor, you go on your own and I'll take Black Widow on my motorcycle."

"How about me," Bruce quipped in.

"I don't think we need the Other Guy for this one," Steve made a small smile behind his cowl, "Beside, we need you at the mansion, right now."

Bruce sighed and nodded. The good captain turned to the others, serious face on, "Clear?"

They all answered at the same time and took off. Steve didn't give any clue off to what they were going to confront. He just said it looked like it came from the movies, but what creatures they had fought didn't. They just had to trust him on that.

Tony took off with Clint on his back. Stark Tower was visible from the clear morning sky. He made a zoom-in on the shadow looming at the top of the tower. Mother of god, is that -

"Holy Mackerel!" Clint said, excitedly.

King Kong was standing at the platform at the top of the tower flailing its arms around trying to bat away a lightning shooting demigod red dot. Thor was zooming around trying not to get hit and trying to somewhat hurt the giant ape. Tony deposited a giddy super spy on the rooftop of a very tall building and took off to help the Thunderer. Tony could hear his voice.

"We want you no harm, King of Kongs!" Thor bellowed, "Please cooperate so we can take you back to your kingdom!" The beast roared mightily and was able to swat Thor away with the back of its hand, making him fly into a building. Thor came out of the building; thunder could be heard from the dark clouds, "So be it," he said darkly and aimed for the head. Lightning struck the top of its head, but it seemed to do absolutely nothing except making it angrier. It put its clenched fist in the air and stomped hard while roaring its anger.

"Oh for fuck's sake, MY TOWER!" Tony was a red and gold flash going for the mad ape. He shot some repulsion beam at it while trying to not hit his building.

It roared again, trying to swat Tony and Thor away. Iron man stopped in front of its face, "Hey! Eat this!" he shot a repulsion beam straight at its mouth. The giant monster frowned in pain and roared in frustration, sending spit onto the iron man armor. Tony tried to fight against the strength of that cry and losing miserably. A blur of red, white and blue hit the beast square in the jaw making it close its mouth with a click. Captain America and Black Widow had finally arrived at the scene. Tony flew further and continued to shoot beams.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks."

"Don't mention it, Iron man," Steve replied, now used to Tony's quips, "Focus."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

A few arrows hit the ape on the chest, "Tick tick BOOM!" Clint yelled the last word happily, "Hey guys, who do you think would make a great Ann? Cap or Thor? I personally think Thor would be great, because of his long flowy golden hair."

"Hawkeye! Focus!" Steve told him over the comm.

"I don't know. I'd say Cap, because, y'know, he's a kid from the forties and he is innocence impersonated, just look at him! Also, I would make a GREAT Driscoll."

"TONY!" Captain America's voice mysteriously sounded like a shriek, a very frustrated shriek. Tony received the shield as punishment on his chest-plate it then ricochet into the gorilla's right eye.

"What do you say, Tash--" Clint started, but was cut short by a high pitched scream, "What was that?!"

"JARVIS, find the source," the HUD was a flurry of light trying to find where the scream came from.

"TONYYYYYYYY!" came a girl's scream. The display zoomed in on the Kong's left hand. Tony started to have cold sweat; Pepper was kicking and screaming, trying to get free from the giant's grasp.

"What is it, Iron man?" Steve asked when he heard Tony's gasp of terror.

"Pepper, it's Pepper!" he told them.

Steve told them to seize fire. This was really not funny anymore. Nobody kidnaps his CEO!

"Who's idea was to bring a GIANT GORILLA to New York City!?" Tony yelled, "I'm going to MASSACRE them!"

"Try the local sewer," Clint said as a joke, but his tone was nothing but.

"My brother will not hide in such places!" Thor exclaimed.

"Understatement," Clint responded under his breath.

"Wait," Tony connected the dots, "Loki is responsible for this?!"

"...," the Thunderer hesitated, "Aye, last night was our brotherly midgardian entertainment night. He... Might have enjoyed it too much." They all knew the Trickster was a classic horror fanatic. They all grumbled under their breaths, "I apologize for his behavior..."

"Hawkeye, Widow stop shooting and go search for Loki, "Cap commanded, "He might not be far, trying to 'enjoy' the show. He's like a bad penny, he always turns up.” Thor went to pick up Clint and the super spies were on the hunt.

Meanwhile, Tony, Steve and Thor tried to free Pepper without hurting her, much. Thor had the decency to look ashamed: Flying slower and the dark clouds were dissipating. Pepper was kicking and screaming so hard, like the fighter she was.

"TONY DO SOMETHING!" the former assistant ordered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Iron man yelled back.

"TRY HARDER!!"

"BROTHER, SEIZE THESE CHILDISH TRICKERIES!" The thunder god bellowed to the sky.

He didn't reply, but they could all here the silent "I do what I want!"

Thor roared a battle cry and hit the giant ape square on the head with Mjolnir. It roared in extreme agony for an eternity but didn't fall. The glass windows of the top five floor of Stark Tower shattered into a million pieces. It felt like the fight lasted an eternity to what might have been only a few hours. The sun was high in the sky; Steve had gone down into the crowd that had formed around the tower helping the officers contain them out of harm’s way. It was only Thor and Tony and the billionaire's patience was at its limit. They didn't hear from Natasha and Clint for far too long, Pepper had stopped screaming and Tony feared the worse. He flew in front of the giant ape again, hovering there.

"Enough!" he yelled. Kong growled lowly and lashed at him. The entire armors arsenal activated and he aimed everything into the beast's mouth. The gorilla swallowed on reflex. He burped and the following silence was heavy, dense with suspense.

Suddenly, their patience was rewarded by a muffled thud from the ape's stomach. Kong reached for its stomach with both hands, letting Pepper fall. Thor had swooped in just in time. It fell from the tower; the crowd's screams were terrifying. But, in midair, it disintegrated into a flash of blinding green light. The day was, once again, saved. The crowd cheered, but Tony was deaf from the amount of worry he was having. He landed on the rooftop at the same time as Thor and Steve was there, too. Pepper pried herself away from the Thunderer's hold. She straightened her suit and huffed. Tony was beyond happy.

"Pepper, you had to go and get yourself kidnapped!" Tony said his arms open wide and so was his smile. Relief clear on his face.

She stomped her way to him, changing his look from relief to fear, "Shut up, Tony, YOU!" She walked pass him. Tony turned around and found a very red Pepper pointing at a very guilty and nervous looking demigod flanked by the super spies. She stopped two inches away from his face, if it was possible Loki was getting paler by the second. Tony couldn't hear what she was saying into his face, but the looks from Loki, Clint and the ever stony Tasha meant that she was saying some VERY threatening threats. She backed away and slapped him on the left cheek with her right hand. Loki who doesn't even flinch from Steve's punches to the jaw let out a gasped and brought a hand to his **reddening** cheek. Pepper went down the stairs muttering about 'dickish and childish gods', 'never dye her hair blond again' and 'sticking to her natural hair'. "Tony, I expect you for tomorrow's meeting."

Tony huffed, "Same old, same old." with his hands on his metallic hips.

Steve patted him on the shoulder, "You did it, Tony." Earning him a smile in return.

"Oh, it was the Beauty that killed the Beast," Clint pointed out. For once, they all chuckled at the reference. "We found him hiding in a corner in your R&D department." Clint answered the silent question, "Giggling madly like a little girl." Natasha smirked.

Loki huffed in indignation and raised his chin, "I did no such thing."

Thor grabbed his arm, "Let's go, brother." and they flew to who knows where.

Later on, they recount everything to Bruce and he just shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing shocks me anymore, I'm a scientist."  
\--

Tony wondered what Thor will show to his brother next. He hoped that the next thing they fight wasn't going to be a killer white rabbit. Tony shivered at that thought.

The door's whooshing took him out of his reveries. Tony didn't think anybody would be awake this late. He didn't turn around, but his ears were paying attention: he heard some shuffling of naked feet, it stopped then the clicking of the jukebox told him who it was. He smiled secretly, but didn't stop in his work. Tony wondered what song will he chose this time. It always depended on his moods; his good ones. He knew Steve was only here to coax him to go to sleep, but today's event was fuel for more fearsome nightmares. He really did not want to close his eyes and see a dying Pepper behind his eyelids, wake up gasping, sweaty and scared to the bones. He moved some holographic plans a little more viciously.

"You know, Pete is finally asleep, "Steve said between clicks, "He was very good to his Uncle Bruce today." the clicking stopped.

_I've got you under my skin_  
 _I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
_ _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me._

Tony smirked, of all the songs of Sinatra he had, Steve chose this one. He still didn't show acknowledgment by moving images around, blue light glowing in front of him.

Another click. Oh?

_The very thought of you makes_  
 _My heart sing_  
 _Like an April breeze_  
 _On the wings of spring_  
 _And you appear in all you splendor  
_ _My one and only love_

Oh, Steve's favorite. Tony tried very hard not to pause, but failed miserably for only a moment. Steve saw the opening and kept the song on.

"Steve, you are playing very dirty," Tony finally spoke.

_The shadows fall_  
 _And spread their mystic charms_  
 _In the hush of night  
_ _While you’re in my arms_

The display disappeared after Tony's arms fell to his side. The room was plunged in darkness, but for the muffled light of the Arc Reactor. Slowly, JARVIS dimly lit the room blue, traitor. Tony felt warmth behind him, strong gentle arms weaved through his and embraced him from behind.

_I feel your lips so warm and tender  
_ _My one and only love_

Tony felt lips ghost behind his left ear, breathing slowly sending hot air making him shiver.

"Tony..." Steve slowly called him. He started swaying them both side to side, "Come to bed."

_The touch of your hand is like heaven  
_ _A heaven that I’ve never known_

Steve managed to spin a reluctant Tony slowly around. Tony put his hands on his partner's hips while Steve wrapped his around Tony's neck. They swayed gently, led by Tony. The ex-playboy rest his head on his half's solid chest, anchoring him in his fears.

"I vowed to protect you no matter what, remember?" Steve said softly into the mess of brown hair, "To always be by your side and help you through what obstacle may come."

_The blush on your cheek_  
 _Whenever I speak  
_ _Tells me that you are my own_

"I love you, Steve, " Tony whispered very quietly. He raised his head to look at his lover. Steve was smiling that fond smile of his and his eyes were full to the brim with affection.

"I love you, too, Tony," Steve replied oh so softly.

_You fill my eager heart with_  
 _Such desire_  
 _Every kiss you give  
_ _Sets my soul on fire_

Steve lowered his head and Tony raised his, meeting halfway. The kiss was warm, full of love and future promises. They were molded into one being. Steve moved his hands down Tony's back while Tony's moved up. They kissed gently and tenderly, not rushing it and enjoying the slow burn at their cores. Steve moved his hands inside Tony's shirt, the cold golden bend touching his feverish skin. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Steve..."

"Come to bed, Tony..."

_I give myself in sweet surrender  
_ _My one and only love_

Steve bent over and hooked an arm around Tony's leg to carry him bridal style. The smaller man complied without struggle, feeling safe and oh so tired. Tony put his arms around Steve's neck and they were kissing again. It was slow and lazy and perfect; something Tony never thought he would have, he would deserve. A love that he thought never existed, a level of affection that was given, that he could return. He had somebody to share his pain with, somebody who understood his pains. Somebody who would fight for him, who he would fight for. Together, they were so much stronger than when they were on their own.

The song was still playing when they reached the threshold.

__

_The blush on your cheek_  
 _Whenever I speak_  
 _Tells me that you are my own_  
 _You fill my eager heart with_  
 _Such desire_  
 _Every kiss you give_  
 _Sets my soul on fire_  
 _I give myself in sweet surrender  
_ _My one and only love_

Steve walked up the stairs without parting ways with Tony's lips. Whispers of "I love you" a mantra for the only man he truly did love. Tony returned it by squeezing his arms a little tighter and scratching the short hair at the back of Steve's head.

The mansion was empty and dark, but it felt nothing but. Every corner gave away each member of his dysfunctional family: On a wall, a cut out of Fury's head was pierced with small knives and arrows. If you looked at the coat hanger at the doorway, a green and a red cape would be hanging there. The couch in the den was reinforced to support Thor and the Other Guy, form papers on the coffee table courtesy of Pepper and Phil and colored pencils were scattered on the plush carpet, betraying the presence of a little one and so was the drawing on the fridge, something only a young child could do; Peter had drawn the whole family even his aunt Pepper, uncle Happy and uncle Phil were there and somehow JARVIS had wound up there, too. Peter was standing between his Papa and Daddy, holding their hands. They all had big smiles on their faces. Steve had his own art room amongst the many rooms.

Steve had stopped in front of their bedroom door, finally arrived at their destination, a lazy smile on his face. Tony's head on his shoulder, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Steve laid his husband on the king size bed carefully. Tony was finally asleep and he didn't want to wake him up.

Steve chuckled softly, "We never seem to get a break, do we?" Steve took off Tony's socks and his slacks, leaving with only his shirt and pants. He gently put him under the covers and spooned him. He then laid a final kiss on the top of his head, "Goodnight, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FF.net
> 
> I've got you under my skin is my headcanon song for Tony's POV at the beginning of their relationship and Steve chose My one and Only love for their first dance at their wedding ;3
> 
> Edit: I got the idea after I saw the jukebox in IM2
> 
> Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
